Can't Let You Go
by Luffy X Chiie
Summary: Ritsu is taking care of Takano who saved him from being crash by a car. Takano bumps and caused a lot of impact on his head. What will he do when the young editor wakes up? Will Takano's memories fade or will it stays that way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As Ritsu opened the hospital room and entered with some flowers on his hands, he placed them on the vase standing beside the patient. (of course it's in a table. ;)) On the bed, you'll see Takano who is unconscious with a few wounds. Ritsu sits beside this man and hold his hand placing it into his cheeks. Tears fall from his eyes and he said:

"Takano-san, I'm sorry."

**XXXFLASHBACKXXX**

As the two worked at their office, they suddenly had a fight causing the little brunette to walk away. But Takano knew it's his fault to scold Ritsu without any reason. He then followed the little brunette.

"Onodera!" Takano shouted.

"Please don't shout my name in a public place." Ritsu said while walking faster.

"Why are you so short-tempered?! You know, I'm teasing. And your not like that in the past." He said while catching up to his lover.

"PAST is PAST! Please don't follow me anymore." Ritsu said then exited the building.

As Takano still follows Ritsu, the little brunette waited for the light to turn red for the cars. But when Ritsu crossed the road, there is a one car who didn't notice that there light is red and the driver is also drunk. Takano noticed the car and shouted Ritsu's name.

"RITSU!" Takano shouted.

"Eh?" Ritsu proclaimed while looked at Takano who is running towards him then….

BAAAAMMMMM!

The little brunette is now lying on the ground and slowly opened his eyes and saw his lover lying under the car's front bumper. He crawled towards Takano, pull Takano out of there and held him.

"Takano-san! Takano-san!" Ritsu shouted then tears start flowing from his eyes.

Takano slightly opened his eyes and tried to touch Ritsu's face but before he can do it, he lost consciousness.

**XXX**** PRESENTXXX**

As Ritsu looked at the raven-haired man, he just can't forgive himself for what he had caused.

"ONODERA!" Yokozawa shouted while he forcibly opened the door.

"Yokozawa-san?" Onodera said in his surprise then stood up his chair.

"YOU!" Yokozawa proclaimed as he grabbed Ritsu's shirt and lift him up.(Slightly)

Ritsu just let it pass because he knows that Yokozawa is gonna scold him for what he did to Takano, he just close his eyes preparing to be hit. Yokozawa just tighten his grip and gritted his teeth then let go of Ritsu's shirt after that he close his eyes and let out a big sigh.

"How's Masamune?" Yokozawa asked.

"Eh?" Ritsu said in his surprise for Yokozawa just did.

"I'm asking you how's he doing!" Yokozawa repeated his question.

"H-Hai, the doctor said there's nothing serious in his wounds but the impact on his heads is quite unpredictable. They still need to scan his head just in case." He explained.

"I see." Yokozawa exclaimed.

"Yokozawa-san, I'm really sorry." Ritsu said as he bows for forgiveness.

Yokozawa looked at the apologizing Ritsu. He rubbed his back neck with one hand and sighed again.

"Wakatta, I forgive you. Just take good care of Masamune." He said.

Ritsu raised his head and gave Yokozawa a big smile.

"HAI!" Ritsu said.

Yokozawa left after he got a call from Kirshima-san. Ritsu sat down on thechair beside Takano's bed the he stared at his lover's sleeping face. He rested his elbow on the bed and his head on his hand. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep after staring at Takano's face for a half an hour.

**-NEXT DAY-**

"Rit-chan!" Kisa shouted as he opened the door.

"Oh~ Kisa-san! Konnichiwa." Ritsu said as he smiled at his co-worker.

"I'm here and Hatori." Mino said with his cheerful face(as always).

Ritsu can't help but smile at his co-workers for showing their concern for their boss and also their co-worker and also a FRIEND.

"How's Takano-san?" Hatori asked.

"Hmmm, How do I say this? He's still waking up and the doctors are still observing him." Ritsu said.

"I see. By the way, about your work. I'm taking care of it so don't you worry. Also I told your mangakas that your taking care Takano-san." He said.

"Hatori-san… Arigatou Gozaimasu." Rtsu said while bowing.

"I'm helping him out to, you know." Kisa said

"Me too." Mino added.

"Minna… Hontou ni Arigatou." Ritsu said with a slight tears on his eyes.

They talked to each other to catch up some work news and also to make Ritsu cheer up. After that, the three went home and Ritsu is alone again watching over Takano. He again went beside Takano and kissed his cheeks while tears fall from his eyes. Ritsu got surprised by his action but for now, it doesn't bother him. He rest his arms on Takano's bed and then he rested his head on his crossed arms then fell asleep.

**-NEXT CHAPTER-**

* * *

A/N: Well… This is my first fic~ hoped you liked it~ I will update it later~ ^w^ I know it's not that good. But I'm looking forward for you reviews~ ^w^ I do not own anything~ i know i skipped where the doctor told Ritsu that he can have an amnesia~ ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As days passed, Takano is still not waking up and Ritsu is starting to get worried.

"Takano-san, I'm just gonna buy some food in the hospital's canteen. I'm also gonna buy some fruits. I'll be back, I promise." Ritsu said after he stood up from his chair.

As Ritsu exited the room, his mind is full of Takano's memories. He slightly cried on the way to the canteen. After a couple of minutes after Ritsu left, Takano's hand suddenly twitched and his eyes slowly opening. He did not utter a single word. All he did was waited for someone, knowing that someone is Ritsu.

After 1 hour….

After Ritsu opened the door, he saw Takano in a sitting position on his bed. Ritsu's eyes slowly widened and he dropped all the fruits he bought. He rushed towards Takano and asked many questions.

"Takano-san! Are you okay? Do you still remember me? Is your body okay? Do feel anything weird?" He asked while holding Takano's hands and panicking.

Takano didn't respond to Ritsu all he did was touched Ritsu's face and said:

"Are you okay, Ritsu?" He said while smiling.

Ritsu got all surprised by Takano's words. He hugged Takano as tight as he could and cried on the young editor's shoulder. Takano hugged his lover back.

"I'm okay, Takano-san." Ritsu said while crying and gripping Takano's shirt.

"Yokatta." Takano said as he held his lover.

After Ritsu cried on Takano's shoulder, he slightly released his head from Takano's shoulder and looked down. Takano cupped Ritsu's face and captured his lips. Ritsu kissed back and closed his teary eyes. His arms are still on Takano's shoulders in a hug form.

After 3 weeks.

"Are you really okay now, Takano-san?" Ritsu asked.

"The hell I am!" Takano replied.

"But the doctor said you should stay here for one more day." Ritsu proclaimed.

"Ritsu, I'm fine. I want to go home too. I don't want to stay much longer in this place, I'm getting sick by just sitting in here." Takano said.

Ritsu just stared at his lover and decided to help him stand up.

"And also, I can't do 'that' if we're in here." Takano added.

"The problem lies there?!" Ritsu half shouted.

Takano laughed at his 'now' energetic lover. He really hates it when Ritsu is troubled after that they exited the hospital and went to Takano's apartment.

Ritsu is still taking care of Takano. All Takano can do is smile and stare at his lover being sincere to him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ritsu asked.

"Nothing, It's just that.." Before at Takano could finish his words he kissed Ritsu's lips who is sitting right next to him.

The little brunette's eyes widened and red shades appeared on his face. After Takano released his lips from Ritsu, he hugged the little brunette.

"I missed you so much." He continued. "Ritsu. Thank you. For not leaving me and I know it's hard on you watching me all the time but let me repay you with my love for you." He added.

Ritsu hugged Takano back and nodded. He placed his forehead on Takano's chest with his eyes closed.

"Takano-san, I was so scared when the doctor said that there's a chance that you won't remember us. When I entered the room and saw you awake, my head went blank and all I could was you." Ritsu said as he gripped Takano's shirt.

"Masamune.." Ritsu said as he blushed.

Takano's eyes slowly widened for what he had heard. Ritsu never called him by his first name before. It made him so much happy.

"Please don't leave me." He added.

Takano kissed his lover's forehead and hugged him more tightly and said:

"I won't, and I will never let you go until the day both of us dies."

Ritsu fell asleep on Takano's strong arms after hearing those words , while Takano fell asleep holding his little Ritsu like there's no tomorrow.

**-END-**

* * *

A/N: Uwaaah! Glad that's finish! Hope you liked my FanFic about Takano and Ritsu.

I will publish later some One Piece Fic and Junjou Romantica Fic. Please look forward to it. ^w^

Remmber~ I Do Not Own Anything~ ^w^


End file.
